


vous êtes mes étoiles

by malfoys



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoys/pseuds/malfoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which an engaged city girl makes a fateful encounter with an old lover - riley x lucas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. infortuné

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! here are several notes before you read  
> 1\. riley is engaged to evan [a character from ski lodge 1&2] i was going to use charlie but he's overused honestly  
> 2\. evan's last name is donovan; i just made it up [not sure why i included this ??]  
> 3\. the characters in the story are riley matthews, lucas friar, evan donovan, maya hart, & zay babineaux. i may use farkle minkus and isadora smackle but sadly i didn't see a need for them in the plot right now so yeah!

**7:31 p.m.**

The sky let out a soft exhale of relief as the city settled down into the evening. The lights in the buildings slowly flickered on, one by one, until the whole city was illuminating its beauty once again. A slight rumble echoed through the sky, warning that a thunderstorm is approaching the city.

Great, I'm mostly likely going to be drenched in rain because I forgot my umbrella. I couldn't find my umbrella when I was unpacking the masses of boxes in my apartment. I mentally noted that I should buy a new umbrella because I'm certain that umbrella was a goner by now. The rain began to pour in a matter of seconds and I picked up my pace. I was only a block away from my apartment so I shoved my way through the packed streets of people before the rain started to hit hard. I had an inexplicable dislike for rain ever since I was young. Even to me, it didn't make any sense and people often joked that I was just like a cat. Eventually, I entered the apartment complex. Greeted by the doorman, Baxter, we exchanged some pleasantries and parted our ways.

"Oh! And Riley?" Simon's accent drew out my name with a thick accent. "I think another storage box arrived?"

"Thanks, Simon." I warmly smiled while he scrambled to retrieve my box from the main counter. I grabbed the box from his hands and thanked him over the drowning chatter from the lobby.

I recently moved into this new apartment about a month ago and storage boxes were still arriving - losing things always happened in my life. I was quite elated that my new apartment was on the fifth floor, but unfortunately, the elevator was oh-so conveniently broken down. Basically, it meant having to walk five flights of stairs; it was one way to prove how unhealthy I was. Holding the box, I dragged my feet up until the final stair step. I drew out a breath and my heartbeat was slightly elevated but I refused to acknowledge that I was tired. Oh well, I'll get used to this someday. Just not today.

As I dug into my purse to find the keys, I managed to drop my keys while balancing the box in one hand. And they say I shouldn't join the circus, I wonder why. I entered my apartment and set the box down. The room felt dull and gloomy so I drew the curtains open, hoping to get some light in. Raindrops lazily slid down the window, obeying the will of gravity. A storm was brewing outside and the sky immediately thickened with dark clouds. The rain blurred out the city lights, and New York City looked beautiful tonight.

I switched on a dim lamp and proceeded to open my (hopefully) last storage box. The umbrella was on top of all the items, ironically. Beneath all my various possessions, I drew out a silver picture frame. Tucked in the frame was a picture of Evan and I, snapped by one of my old friends. It was a candid shot of us; we were sitting on a railing that bordered the lake so nobody would go in the lake. I was about to fall and Evan held my back while trying to hold in his laugh. I let out a soft laugh to myself while I gazed at the picture.

As I set down the picture on my dresser, I glanced at the ring on my finger. Pressing my lips together, the sides of my lips tugged upwards into a smile. I was getting married in a month; it was basically the reason I got a new apartment in the first place. We decided to stay in separate apartments for now until we get married because he was always busy 24/7. He promised he would move into our new apartment once he sold his apartment. Evan was the business consultant of Coleco, a technology services and management consulting company. Honestly, I only acquired a basic understanding of what he actually does in that company but he's always on-call which means if we lived together, I'd be constantly woken up at night. Trust me, I'm a nightmare if I get woken up from sleep and I refrained from Evan having to experience that on a daily basis.

**7:50 p.m.**

Even though it was hard not living together, we meet up at the weekends (usually) plus he called me every night. I slipped off my high heels and plopped on my couch, resting my calloused feet on the armrest. Releasing my damp hair from a bun, I let my waves dangle freely as I waited for Evan’s phone call.

"Evan?" I immediately picked up the phone the second it started to ring. Honestly, it didn’t occur to me that someone else could be calling but hey, this is what happens when you see your fiance for 2 days a week.

"Hey, sweetie.” He responded in a distressed tone, I could imagine him running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you hurt?" I almost shrieked because I assumed the worst of every situation. It’s what happens when you have parents like Cory and Topanga.

"Riles, calm down," His voice reassured me and I relaxed momentarily. "I’m doing fine, but Chris isn’t. He just got into a car accident and I’m at the hospital right now."

"WHAT!" I didn't realize I was practically yelling into the phone and I immediately lowered my tone before the neighbors heard me. "Is Chris alright? What's going on?" 

"He's pretty banged up. I don’t think he’ll be able to properly walk in time for the wedding. But no need to worry, Riley." He used his voice that always managed to calm me down but it didn’t this time. Chris was the best man at our wedding and this was the crucial month where everything needed to go perfectly. Of course, the universe hates me.

"Worry? Haha, worry! As if there was nothing I could be worrying about now." I responded back quite sarcastically. 

"Riley, I’ll see you tomorrow okay? We’ll find someone else, I promise,” I heard some noises on the other end. It was probably the nurses updating Evan on Chris's status. “Alright, I gotta go. Love you.”

I continued to press my phone against my ear even though Evan hung up, shocked to the point where I didn't even move for several seconds. I wanted everything perfect but I couldn’t find a good wedding dress, I wasn’t sure if we could have our wedding at a chapel since we booked “too late” (seriously, we missed the deadline by 2 days), and now our best man is not going to make it. I knew this was going to give me anxiety but I tried to relax and I set down the phone. 

As my ring glistened in the reflection of the window, I snapped away from my worried thoughts and forced myself to go to sleep. I wanted to be in somewhat of a good mood when I saw Evan tomorrow. This wasn’t the end of the world - _let’s hope_.


	2. tempête

I was tiding up the apartment - _more or less_ \- because Evan suggested to have our date at our place and honestly, I didn't have the energy to get out of the apartment. I was practically giddy with excitement - _more or less_ \- because Evan said he had a big surprise and he knew I was a sucker for surprises. I eased up from last night - _more or less_ \- because Evan told me that all our wedding problems would be solved and I couldn't be happier. Or so I thought.

**12:35 p.m.**

I was absentmindedly arranging a vase on the table when I heard a click from the front door.

"Hey, sweetie!" Evan greeted me from the door and unfortunately, it was followed by a bark. And it wasn't from him.

"Is the surprise a _dog_?" I yelled from the dining room. While it would be a sweet gesture, our landlord refused to allow animals in the apartment complex. Immediately, I got up and started heading towards the front door, "Evan, you know that Mr. Castas hates animals and he would kill us if he ever foun-"

"Hey." A familiar deep voice cut me off and I focused my attention to him. A tall, blonde male leaned against the frame of the door, holding a small dog cradled in his arms. His lips parted slightly, casting a view of his white teeth, looking as if he wanted to say something. I froze and glanced at Evan, who was smiling in excitement. My breathing was uneven and I focused my eyes back at _him_. Oh God, it's him. Lucas Friar.

"Hi." I shakily replied and tried to calm down. Instead, my breathing became shakier as I tried to sink in the fact that my old boyfriend, Lucas Friar, is in my apartment. What was worst was that he was smiling in amusement at this whole scenario.

"So who is this lovely lady?" Lucas inquired with Evan, acting as if he didn't know me.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you guys. Riley, this is my friend, Lucas. Lucas, this is my _fiancé_ , Riley." Evan gestured his hands at us, pointing Lucas to me and vice versa. Lucas's jaw tightened for a brief second in jealousy when Evan emphasized the fact that I'm getting married to him.

Honestly, he didn't have to do this - well because, I already knew him. We stared at each other and I guess it was a mutual understanding that **1.**  This wasn't supposed to be happening,   **2.** We weren't going to mention that we already knew each other, and  **3.** This definitely wasn't supposed to be happening.  

"Is this my _surprise_? This guy with hi-his dog in our apartment?" I was stuttering because how could this happen? How the hell did Evan know Lucas?

"Honey, calm down." Evan took my hand and kissed my cheek. He explained, "Lucas is a close friend of mine. We met when we were six at summer camp back in Texas."

"Ah, the Wild Wild West. Fun-filled excitement each summer featuring Evan with his digestion problems." Lucas joked around and punched Evan on his arm.

"Hey! I swear the hotdogs weren't cooked right and I have a sensitive stomach." Evan jokingly rubbed his stomach and they were soon in fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay, that's cute and all but what is _he_ doing _here_?" I interrupted their reminiscing moment because I was irritated at the fact that I thought today was supposed to be a nice, relaxing day without any cowboys and their bags full of trouble which included Lucas's dog, Bella.

"And that's what the surprise is," Evan grinned and there was a terrible feeling in my stomach. I didn't have the energy to retort a sharp comment back because I knew what was coming next was going to be far worse. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Lucas's smirk and I _so badly_   wanted to slap that off his face. "Lucas is going to be my best man."

And that felt like a slap to my face.

**12:56 p.m.**

After Evan brought us to the dining table, we began eating takeout from the Chinese restaurant down the block. The whole situation was quite ironic considering the fact that Evan thought everything was fine while in reality: I wanted to kick Lucas in the balls, Lucas was in awe that I was Evan's fiancé, and Mr. Castas was probably going to notice there was a dog in his building.

"It was all a coincidence, really." Evan was explaining while wolfing down his chow mein (rather ungracefully, I may add) . "Lucas and I bumped into each other today and we didn't even recognize each other for a second. You've gotten so much taller, Friar."

"So _Lucas_ ," His name felt like poison on my tongue but I tried to sound friendly (at least to Evan because Lucas already knew I hated him). "Why are you here in New York City?"

"I decided to visit some old friends from highschool," He responded sweetly with his stupid, cute Texas accent and I despised that. "But instead, I wound up with this loser."

"Shut up, Friar!" Evan tried to defend himself but it was so apparent he was too elated to see his childhood friend. However, I wasn't elated to see my old boyfriend, that's for sure. He inquired, "So where are you staying? Do you already have somewhere to go?"

"Well, I was planning on checking in with a hotel nearby but-"

"Why don't you stay here?" Evan interrupted him and in light of the whole situation, I choked on my fried rice. While I was basically dying, all heads turned to me and Evan immediately gave me water. "Riley, are you okay?"

"I'm good, I'm great!" I sharply shot back but Evan didn't seem to notice my approving look regarding this situation. I thought I was clueless but turns out, Evan beat me this time.

"Are you sure it's okay with you guys?" Lucas focused his eyes on me rather than Evan and I paused for a moment to open my lips but I shut them. If I said no, Evan would think it's rude and demand an explanation - which would lead to revealing my history with Lucas. And my only option was yes at this point.

"Why are you even asking that? You're my best friend and you're doing me a favor," Evan assured him. "Besides, there's enough room here. I'm not moving in here until three weeks. In the meantime, stay with Riley. She'll be okay with that, right?."

A glint of mischief filled his thunderous blue eyes as they locked onto mine. I felt a storm brewing up in my stomach and a hurricane in my mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! this is my first time writing a fic so please leave a comment (maybe??) because that would mean a lot ^^


End file.
